


Shut Up and Drive

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru and Haruka are driving home and......things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first piece of fan fiction I ever wrote! Written for the Same Prompt Fic Party in September 2014. The prompt was "As your girlfriend, I will make it my duty to turn you on at the most inappropriate of times".
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, dangerous driving, kink/bdsm and sex. 
> 
> Background: This is set in the anime universe, a few years after the end of Stars. Both Haruka and Michiru are 22 years old. They have a discussed and negotiated consensual agreement around kink with regards to what is acceptable within their relationship, which includes safe words and limits. 
> 
> Finally, I would feel horrible if I didn’t say this: Road safety is important. Please drive safely and responsibly!

 

“Fuck! What the fuck is he doing!”

Michiru sighs, rolling her eyes. What was  _he_  doing, indeed. No mention of the fact that Haruka was driving like crazy too, and that her and some random driver had just started acting as if a public roadway was their own personal racetrack. Just as well she has a strong constitution.

The car that is now just metres in front of them swerves suddenly, almost causing a crash, the driver sticking his middle finger out of the window in a defiant gesture, before hurtling away at a ridiculous speed. Not just illegal, no, that limit had been crossed long ago by both of these two fools. Michiru sees Haruka frown, her full concentration on the car ahead of them and a familiar determination in her eyes. An intervention was called for.

“Haruka,” She says softly, warningly.

It isn’t enough. Haruka merely grunts an acknowledgement whilst speeding up, her car quickly on the trail of the other.

“ _Haruka_ ”. Same word, different tone.

Haruka knows it, has heard it a million times before. But she’s so engrossed in the impromptu race and so insulted that someone –some  _man_ \- has out-sped her that she doesn’t even respond.

“ _Haruka!_ ” Another tonal change. One that indicates that Haruka is quickly making her way from  _there’s going to be a few snide comments directed your way_ to  _I’m going to freeze you out for the whole night_  territory.

“Mm yeah…,” Haruka mutters, whilst veering sharply. A round of angry beeping trails her, but she barely notices. She’s close now, to her goal.

Michiru frowns. She’s irritated now. The man was a fool, Haruka was a fool, she was surrounded by fools. Generally, she didn’t mind Haruka’s need for speed. She didn’t think she could date Haruka if she did. But this was excessive. It was 3pm on a Sunday afternoon, and imagine what the papers would say if the police ended up chasing them down.  _Lesbian Kaioh Michiru faces police charges: Millionaire family admits “We knew Tenoh was a bad influence from the start!”_ She shakes her head at the mere thought of it. It was one thing to race with complete abandon on a racetrack, another on a public road. It was time to cease this utter nonsense.

A soft hand on her knee. She registers that, barely. “Haruka, love.” She had heard Michiru berating her, she knew she was in for it, but this fucker, she would beat him. How could he possibly think he could win against her?  Tenoh Haruka was a hundred billion light years too fast for him. She presses harder on the accelerator. “Haruka….,” the tone is different somehow, not annoyed,  _this_ tone….

But he’s right in front of her now. Damn, she’ll get him good. That stupid fucker, giving her the finger.

“Haruka, love….,” Again that soft tone she recognises so well. And now Michiru is stroking her knee. Her hand moving up slowly, tracing indecipherable patterns gently up her leg.

“Michiru, you’re distracting me,” Haruka mumbles, a slight tinge of annoyance lacing her words.

Now. Back to chasing that cocky upstart.  

Suddenly, fingernails scratch harshly down her right thigh, leaving a trail of piercing pain in their wake. The thin fabric of her pants does nothing to shield her, and she only has seconds to recover before a vicious slap lands precisely across the same spot.

The sharp sensations startle her and she yelps out, her concentration momentarily shot.

“Baby….,” She groans, watching in faint despair as her impromptu competitor speeds away. “What was that for?”

“It seems you find racing more interesting than you find me,” Michiru states, and there is a slight edge in her voice.

“No baby, never…,” Haruka assures her distractedly. Internally she calculates the growing distance between him and her. She can’t help but wonder, is it too late…maybe if she….

“Agggh!” She yells out, as she is dragged painfully away from her thoughts. Michiru’s nails are gouging across her thigh again, even deeper and rougher than the first time.

“Stop it,” Michiru hisses.

“Michiru, he knew who I was, and he just wanted to make a joke out of me. If I let guys like that-”

Another hard slap. Haruka gasps from the sting of it, and then remembers to pay attention to the road. She isn’t driving insanely fast anymore, but her ordinary speed is fast enough, and she can’t let her concentration go.

“Do you want more of that?”

“Baby, he was-”

“Are you trying to argue with me?”

Haruka gulps. She stays silent.

“Do I need to get the paddle out tonight?”

She has a sudden vision of Michiru standing over her, her aqua hair falling softly, almost angelically, around her face, a sharp glint in her eyes, and their black leather paddle waiting ominously in her hands. She remembers the way it feels when Michiru shoves her roughly down by her hair, demanding that she make herself ready for punishment. A intense flash of desire mixed with dread runs through her.

 “No, Michiru, I’ll stop. I’ll stop.”

“ _Good_. Good boy,” Michiru purrs, the satisfaction clear in her voice.

Haruka takes a deep breath, and then slows the car down, matching the tedious pace of her fellow citizens.  

She senses Michiru relaxing in the passenger seat. Then she senses a touch again, against her thigh. The touch is now soft and promising. It’s becoming harder to concentrate on the road.  _Just what is Michiru doing?_ “Baby, what are you doing? Trying to drive here.”

“Oh?”

Haruka wriggles a little, squirming under Michiru’s touch. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Yes, we will be,” Michiru agrees easily, but her hand keeps moving across Haruka’s leg. The soft tips of her fingers send small thrills up Haruka’s body.

“You’re going to distract me.”

Michiru’s hand slips in between her legs, and she jerks it roughly against Haruka. “Am I? You didn’t seem to notice me before.”

Haruka moans and shifts, unable to stop her body from responding to Michiru’s touches. “You….really…shouldn’t….distract….me….we could get in…an accident,” She manages to stumble out, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, her only chance at staying anchored to reality.

“That kind of minor detail didn’t concern you much earlier,” Michiru’s voice is still infuriatingly calm. She begins moving her hand, hard and constant, against Haruka. Haruka gasps loudly, grinding herself against her.

“Huh…”

Michiru leans over further, the seatbelt pulling tight against her chest, as she places greedy kisses down the side of Haruka’s cheek, before trailing her lips down to her neck.

The car slides suddenly on the road and Haruka jumps to right it. “Pay attention to the road. I thought you were one of Japan’s best drivers,” Michiru admonishes her, biting her neck sharply for her error.

“Uh…Michiru…,” Haruka groans.

“If that happens again, you’ll be punished.”

“Yes, Michiru.”

Michiru smiles to herself as she looks over Haruka. Her eyes are slightly hazy and her face is flushed, slight patches of red running all the way down into her shirt. She’s biting her lip as she continues to grind against Michiru’s hand. She’s ravishingly gorgeous and unbearably handsome and she belongs  _entirely_  to her.

Still smiling, she pushes Haruka’s awful mustard blazer out of the way, and leans over to rub a nipple through her simple black shirt. She pinches, hard.

“What –what are – are you doing Michiru?”

There’s no response. Instead Michiru is unbuckling the belt of Haruka’s matching suit pants, slipping her hand in. She’s leaning half way over the seat now, the seatbelt cutting against her almost painfully, but she no longer cares.

Her smile widens as she feels how wet Haruka already is for her.

She runs her fingers up and down lazily, coating herself in Haruka.

“Oh God, Michiru,” Haruka stammers, and the car swerves again, dangerously just missing going off the road.

Michiru stops immediately, and bites Haruka fiercely. She  _will_  bruise.  “What did I say?”

“Uh—-I,” Haruka stumbles with the words, too far gone to respond.

“I expect to get home in one piece. That was unacceptable. It seems I will have to get the paddle out tonight.”

“Oh God, Michiru.”

That response deserves another few sharp bites on the neck. Haruka will have multiple bruises, dark purple marks, staining across her skin. Michiru smiles, pleased at thought. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Michiru, please.”

“ _What do you say?_ ”

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry,” Haruka pants. “Please punish me, Michiru, I deserve it.”

“Good. Now ensure you pay attention to the road or I’ll double your punishment.”

“Yes, Michiru.”

Satisfied, Michiru begins to move her fingers again. The ease at which her fingers slide against Haruka makes her hazy, and she forgets for a moment, that they’re in a car, that they’re even on earth. She lets two fingers slip under her hood, to rub lightly at first, against Haruka’s clit. Haruka jolts at that touch, as she always does, and gasps, her head rolling back slightly. Michiru reaches up, gently pushing Haruka’s head forward, back to the road.

“Sorry-” Haruka gasps, trying with difficulty to look attentively at the road as Michiru starts tracing small circles across her clit.

Michiru just smiles and nuzzles her head against Haruka’s shoulder, as her fingers continue to move steadily. “That’s ok.”

“Yeah?” Haruka is completely flushed now, there’s a bead of sweat running down her face, and her eyes are half-lidded in pleasure. This is a sight that Michiru could  _never_  get bored of.

“Of course. Your punishment tonight will be doubled, but that’s ok, because you know how much I enjoy it, and I know just how much you love it.”

“ _Michiru_.”

“I can’t wait to have you bent over before me, waiting patiently, like the good boy that you are, for your punishment.”

“I –I’m sorry –for disobeying-”

“I’ll forgive you, love. After you take what you deserve. You’re always such a good boy for me, after all. And I’ll be good to you too. I’ll make sure you can’t sit tomorrow without remembering me and what I did to you.”

“Oh  _fuck_ , Michiru.”

She speeds up slightly the movements of her fingers. She can tell Haruka is close, and she presses down just slightly more, increasing the pressure. She watches as Haruka’s breathing becomes more uneven, and finally, with a soft, shaky gasp, she comes, her eyes closing momentarily, the world closing around her for a moment.

Just for a moment though, and she returns quickly to the reality of the fact that she is still driving, and she gasps and grips the wheel even harder as the aftershocks of her orgasm pound through her.

“ _Michiru_ ,” She says once she gets her bearings, still panting hard.

Michiru is thrilled, there is no end to the pleasure she gets in getting Haruka off. She slips her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean at her leisure, before doing Haruka’s buckle up again.

After a few moments, Haruka glances over to see her girlfriend smiling smugly to herself. “ _You…._ ”

“Yes, love?” Michiru responds nonchalantly.

“ _You_  could’ve got us killed.”

“Unlikely. I am in a car with Japan’s best formula one driver after all. Your driving skills rather impressed me actually.”

Haruka grins broadly at the compliment. “So, I guess, if my driving skills impressed you….there won’t be any need for any punishment tonight.”

“Oh no, Haruka. Those plans are now set. There’s no getting out of that.”

“ _Baby,_ ” Haruka whines.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too honey.”


End file.
